


Getaway Car

by bloodyhellmoony13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Sharing a Bed, badass remus lupin - Freeform, short fic, sirius black and james potter are basically criminals, will probably be like 5 chapters, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhellmoony13/pseuds/bloodyhellmoony13
Summary: Sirius Black and James Potter are two criminals and are about to get in big trouble when a mysterious stranger and old friend help them out.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. we met in the getaway car

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot, but then I realized how much potential this has. This will probably be like 5 chapters. This is also me procrastinating from my other fic which i really need to work on. I thought of this idea when listening to getaway car by taylor swift. enjoy!

_You were drivin' the getaway car_

_We were flyin', but we'd never get far_

_Don't pretend it's such a mystery_

_Think about the place where you first met me_

_Ridin' in a getaway car_

_There were sirens in the beat of your heart_

_Should've known I'd be the first to leave_

_Think about the place where you first met me_

“Cmon guys! We need to hurry for fucks sake!” Sirius shouted. They were on a mission, and were about to get caught. They needed to get out of here.

“Alright! I’m almost done just hold on.” Gideon whisper-screamed. He was collecting the last of the jewelry and Sirius was getting very annoyed with him. 

“Okay I’m ready. Let’s get out of here lads!” Gideon finally said. Relieved, Sirius frantically texted James telling him that they were on their way out. He then grabbed Gid and Fab by the arms and dragged out them and their stuffed bags full of stolen jewelry.

James pulled up to the entrance in the moonlight. It was 3 AM at night and Sirius was knackered. 

“Good run boys?” James asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Yes sir!” Sirius replied opening the trunk of the SUV so Gid and Fab could throw the goods in it. He slammed it shut and climbed in the car. 

James started to drive down the road when a red and blue flashing light caught his eye.

“Fuck!” he said, burying his head in the wheel.

Sirius glanced behind them and saw a cop car signaling for them to pull over. 

“Shit!” 

“Okay lads. Everyone stay calm. James get out your I.D. and everything will be fine.” Fab reassured.

James pulled over to the curb with shaky hands. Sirius was terrified. What if he lost his uni scholarship? Actually, once he thought about it, he realized he could just pay for it himself since he was insanely rich. Oh god. What if he went to jail? That couldn’t happen. This much jewelry would probably end up landing him a 12 year sentence.

The cop walked up to their car. Sirius was shaking by now, and was sure he could feel the others too. James rolled down his window.

“Identification?” The cop asked. She was a tall women with blonde curly hair. James fiddled around with the glove box and gave her his drivers license and car registration. 

“Alright Mr. Potter. What are you and your little friends doing out this late at night?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Sirius could almost taste the jail cell. This was it.

“We were getting Mcdonald’s!” James explained quickly. At least James was a quick thinker, Sirius thought.

“Do you mind if I search your trunk?” The cop asked. Sirius could see a badge with the words “Deputy McKinnon” written in gold lettering on her shirt.

“Erm...” James was trying to come up with an excuse. 

“Help! I think I’ve broken my leg.” A voice screamed over on the side of the road. 

“One minute. Stay here.” The deputy rushed over to boy. She came back a few minutes later carrying the boy in her arms. She was struggling due to him being 5 times taller than her.

“Okay I trust you all are sober, and I would just like you to be more careful in the future with the speed of your driving. I currently have a very dangerous criminal in my vehicle, so I was hoping you lot could get this lad to the hospital?” 

“Yep! No problem.” Sirius replied immediately. Anything was better than going to jail. Who knows, maybe the guy would turn out to be insanely cool and would join their little friend group. McKinnon opened the car door and placed the man in the seat next to Sirius. 

“Thank you. Be safe.” The deputy returned to her car and drove off. James started driving too as Sirius frantically tried to buckle in the mysterious man they had found on the side of the rode. What if he was a murderer? 

“Hey, you alright mate?” Sirius asked. He wanted to make conversation somehow. It was already so awkward in the car. 

“Yeah. Fine. How’s your stolen jewelry in the back?” Sirius was shocked. He could just about make out a cheeky grin the stranger was wearing in the dark. 

“How the fuck do you know about that?” Gideon asked, startled.

“Oh shudup. I have my ways. Also you don’t actually have to drive to the hospital James. My legs fine. I was just saving your arses.” The strange man replied.

“Oh my god! Remus is that you?” James questioned, flabbergasted.

“You know it Jamesey boy!” 

Remus. Remus was an interesting name, Sirius thought. How did they know each other though?

“How do you guys know each other? James and I have been friends since we were eleven!” Sirius was so confused. When had James had the time to hang out with other people?

“Oh Sirius,” James said, shaking his head. “Me and Remus go wayyyyyy back. He’s one of my mates I hung out with during the summer while you still lived with your family. Also where did you think all that weed came from?” James explained.

“Oh that makes sense.” Sirius nodded.

“Gid and Fab, want me to drop you off?”

“Yep. Thanks James.” They replied.

James stopped in front of their house and the twins climbed out of the vehicle. When the door was open for them to get out, Sirius saw Remus’s face. It was beautiful. He had light brown eyes and bushy tan hair. He had perfect lips, defined cheekbones...

“What are you looking at?” Remus raised an eyebrow. Oh shit. He didn’t realize he had been looking that long.

“Oh erm...” 

“Alright lads. Want to crash at my place?” James asked, saving Sirius from embarrassment.

“Great idea!” Sirius clapped his hands in enthusiasm. 

When they arrived at his house James warned them to be quiet. His girlfriend Lily was already asleep and he would be dead if he woke her. 

“Oh sorry guys... there’s only one extra bed. Do you two mind sharing? It’s a full, should be big enough.” James looked slightly panicked. Remus shrugged and Sirius said he didn’t mind. What’s the harm in sharing a bed with a very handsome man, he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/7/21 minor edit made


	2. chat at the café

As Sirius was getting ready for bed he was a little nervous. He was sharing a bed with a hot guy that sold his best friend weed. Cant get any cooler than that. Sirius was gay. He knew when he was younger because he always had girls fawning over him. He hated them and was disgusted. It took him a while but he figured it out. He washed his face and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he had at James’ house. He practically lived there.

When he came out of the bathroom, Remus was already under the covers tucked into bed. Sirius felt kind of uncomfortable but he went with it. Remus was way taller than him and his feet were about to stick off the bed. He climbed under the covers and faced the opposite side of Remus. He was exhausted so he fell asleep pretty quickly, despite being uncomfortable.

He woke up and it was still dark. He was confused. Why did he wake up? Then he heard a voice.

“Oi! Get back to your side of the bed. Bloody hell dude.” Remus whisper-yelled, pushing Sirius slightly. Sirius now realized that he was literally in Remus’s arms. Oh god, how embarrassing.

“Shit! Sorry.” Sirius replied.

He scrambled over back to his side and tried to fall back asleep. It was impossible. He was so shaken up now. He was wide awake until the sun rose, and he finally drifted off.

*

When he awoke the second time, he was alone in the bed. He quickly got up and got ready, slipping on his leather jacket and rings, and running his fingers through his frizzy, long black hair.

Sirius walked down the stairs to say good morning to James. He was in the kitchen frying eggs and chatting with Remus. 

Now that Sirius could see him in better light, he couldn’t help but gape. He was wearing a light blue jumper with tan trousers. He had light brown eyes, just as he saw in the car yesterday. His tawny hair was messy and he ran his fingers through it. Sirius quickly caught himself and pulled a straight face. He walked into the kitchen to say hello.

“Morning!” He announced, hoping to get Remus to notice his amazing good looks and leather jacket. If it worked on girls, (who he never even liked) why wouldn’t it work on Remus?

“Hey Sirius. Fancy an egg?” James asked.

“Yes, good sir. I would be forever grateful.” Sirius replied. 

Remus looked in his direction. (Finally!) He looked as if he was holding in a laugh. Sirius was pretty sure he was going red.

“What’s so funny?” Sirius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“James, have you ever woken up by your friend cuddling you?” Remus asked. James and Remus couldn’t hold it in any longer. They burst out laughing. 

“No... I don’t think... so!” James said in between giggles. Sirius was so red now. He could feel his cheeks burning up. He had already forgotten that had happened. 

Sirius walked out of the kitchen with his hands up, as if he was surrendering. This was so fucking terrible. Maybe Remus had thought it was cute though. He didn’t even know if Remus was gay. 

_What am I doing_ , Sirius thought.

He had met a stranger in a getaway car from their successful robbery, and now he fancied him after exchanging a few sentences. God, what was wrong with him. He took his usual seat at the table, waiting for James to bring him his egg. As he was waiting, Remus walked out.

“Alright lads. I have to hit the road.” Remus declared.

“Got a hot date?” Sirius asked, jokingly.

“Actually yes. She’s quite pretty actually. Wait, you might know her, Mary Macdonald? I think James said something about you going to the same uni as her. Ring a bell?” 

Shit. Remus wasn’t even gay. Well that was disappointing. Sirius knew Mary though. They had maths together.

“Yeah, She’s nice.” Sirius replied.

James called out a goodbye from the kitchen, and Sirius waved. He could’ve sworn he saw Remus wink at him. He was probably just being delusional. Why would he wink at him? 

James brought out two plates. They began eating and Sirius worked up the courage to confide in James about his feelings.

“Such a shame. He was really fucking hot.” Sirius said, nonchalantly. James choked on his egg. 

“You might have a chance you know, ” James said after he recovered, smirking. “He’s bisexual, told me the summer before fifth year.”

_Oh thank god_ , Sirius thought. Sirius usually wasn’t wrong when guessing people’s sexuality, and it was close enough.

“I don’t know. Mary’s really nice. He’s probably gonna end up falling in love with her, with my luck. Also why would he fancy me. I’m just some stranger he met in a car then started cuddling him without knowing in the middle of the night.” Sirius knew he was rambling but he couldn’t help it really.

“Oh, shut up Sirius.” James said waving his hand. “He thought it was funny.”

“Yeah no shit. You guys were practically on the floor laughing.”

“Oh well. I’m getting you guys together. I don’t care what you say.” James declared. Sirius sighed and finished his breakfast. 

*

A week went by and Sirius hadn’t seen Remus since that one day. James was determined to keep his promise. He wouldn’t tell him what he was planning, which bothered Sirius. 

One day Sirius and Lily were discussing if Sirius should get a tattoo or not. James suddenly came into to the living room, with a smirk on his face.

“Hey Sirius, Can you go get me a coffee from the café in town?” James asked.

“Oh me too! Only if you want to go of course.” Lily said. Sirius was a little suspicious, but this was something he did for them often so he decided it was fine. He took his motorcycle, which he stored at James’ house because he was there so often. 

When he walked inside the coffee shop, he saw a familiar face. Before he knew it, he was walking up to Remus.

“Hey Remus! Weird seeing you here?” 

“I’m here all the time actually.” Remus replied with a chuckle. 

Oh, he was so handsome, Sirius thought. He hadn’t realized he was staring.

“Earth to Sirius?” Remus said, waving his hand.

“Oh sorry. Just was daydreaming for a second there. Anyways, how did your date go with Mary?” Sirius asked, embarrassed.

“Oh it was fine. We both thought we were better off as friends. She was really nice though.” 

“Oh that’s cool.” Sirius didn’t know what to say.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Remus asked curiously. This was his chance.

“Nah. Not really into girls.” Sirius winked. 

_Oh my god. He really just said that_.

“Yeah I could tell. I just wanted to see what you would say.”

_ What? _

“What gave me away?” 

“Hm, I don’t know. I can kind of just tell when it comes to that. You know what I mean?” Remus stood up and stood only a few inches away from Sirius.

“Yeah, same here!” Finally someone understood him.

The two guys were making very heavy eye contact now. If he leaned in a few inches, Sirius could kiss him. Would that be weird?

“Alright I better get going!” Remus said breaking the eye contact. “I have history in 30 minutes, so I better head over there. See ya later.” Sirius could barely get out a goodbye before Remus gathered his books and scurried out of the café.

James definitely knew Remus was here. At least the date with Mary hadn’t worked out. He wondered if Remus thought he was cute. 

_ Stop Sirius. Remus doesn’t care about you. Your simply someone he met one night, who you had a pretty deep conversation with about your gaydar’s. That’s it. _

Sirius ordered James and Lily’s coffees then went back to their flat. He discussed what had happened with Remus, James smirked the whole time. Then Sirius had to hurry out the door to get to his english lesson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/7/21 minor edits made


	3. the party

James and Sirius decided they needed to play it safe for at least a month. They couldn’t risk getting caught in their criminal activity’s, especially since last time they almost got caught by a cop. A month was a very long time though, so the two boys grew bored. James decided he would focus all his extra energy on trying to get Remus and Sirius together. This annoyed Sirius, but he was pretty desperate.

A few days after the café incident, James begged Sirius to go to the music shop to get him the new Ariana Grande album on vinyl, so he could play it on his vintage record player.Sirius gave in because he too, wanted to hear miss Ariana on James’s record player.

He walked in to the music shop and approached the front desk. He asked the lady that was working there if they had it. She pointed to a large display filled with the newest vinyls and said to look there. When he was making his way across the store, someone caught Sirius’s eye. 

Remus was sitting in an over sized beanbag with a bass in his lap, strumming the strings gently. Sirius got butterflies. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a brown jumper. Sirius was wearing his black jeans and leather jacket. He needed to test something, so he decided to walk straight past Remus and to the Ariana Grande vinyls. 

Remus saw him and called out his name. This was Sirius’s plan. He wanted to see if Remus would talk to him first. 

“Hey Sirius!” Remus said. He took the strap of the guitar off from around his shoulder. 

“Hi Remus. Why is it we always run into each other?” Sirius replied.

“I have no idea. I have a feeling James has something to do with it though.” 

Sirius made a sudden realization. When did he become so oblivious? Of course it was James. He had said he was trying to get them together. He had never asked him how exactly he was going to do it, but James was constantly forcing Sirius to go run errands for him and Remus was mysteriously there. 

“I think your right. Hey speaking of James, I think him and Lily are throwing a party soon. Wanna come?” James and Lily weren’t actually throwing a party, but Sirius was sure if he told them that he invited Remus to one, they would be more than happy to.

“Yeah sure. I’ll have to check my calendar though.” Remus grinned.

“Okay yeah. Can I get your number so I can text you the details?” Remus typed his number in Sirius’s phone. Sirius loved Remus’s hands. They were very bony, but he pulled it off. 

They said goodbye and Sirius payed for the Ariana vinyl. He rode his motorcycle home, praying that James would make this party happen. 

*

“Hey James?” Sirius asked, his voice uncertain.

“Did you get my bae Ari?!” James said squealing.

“Yep! I also ran into a special someone.” Sirius raised his eyebrow in question.

“Oh...tell me more.” James was smirking now. This confirmed Sirius’s theory. 

“I ran into Remus. I sorta told him you were throwing a big party...and he gave me his number to text him the details...” 

“Oh my god! Lily! Hurry, come quick!” James yelled. Lily came running down the stairs.She was wearing black baggy ripped jeans, a white Queen shirt, and doc martens.

“Lily we need to throw a party!” James explained. Lily looked confused so James kept going. “Sirius ran into Remusand told him we were throwing a party. So now we have no choice.” 

“Fine by me. How about Friday night? I can pick up snacks and boos on my way home from work on Thursday.” Lily said, excitedly.

“Yes perfect. I love you so much!” James gushed. Sirius almost threw up as they gave each other love stares and began snogging. 

“Alright enough. I am going to puke.” Sirius declared, making fake gagging noises.

“Oh shut it Sirius. You’ll have a boyfriend soon enough. He even gave him his number Lily, can you believe it?” Lily and James worked out the details and Sirius decided to text Remus.

**_ Sirius: Hey! Party is on Friday night. Can you make it? _ **

**_ Remus: Yep! Just checked my calendar. Should I bring anything? _ **

**_ Sirius: Nope. Lily has everything worked out. Don’t worry about it. _ **

**_ Remus: Alright see you there handsome ;) _ **

Sirius almost dropped his phone. Remus called him handsome. This was of course, something he was already aware of, but it coming out of Remus’s mouth made it feel more special. He pulled a straight face.

“Okay, Remus is coming!” Sirius declared. James said he would handle inviting the rest of the guests, so Sirius decided to head home for the night.

*

Over the next few days Sirius could barley focus on his lessons. He was so excited to see Remus. Finally Friday came and Sirius went over to James’s house a few hours early to help set up. 

Sirius decided to wear his doc martens and leather jacket. He always wore his leather jacket but it went really well with his hair. He made sure his black curls looked better than usual but still messy. James and Lily were getting bowls of chips ready and setting out beers. 

Soon guests started arriving. Gid and Fab came and so did Mary Macdonald. Sirius recognized a bunch of people from his uni and some old friends from boarding school. No sight of Remus yet.

The party got in full swing. James decided to blast his playlist which contained lots of Ari and Taylor Swift. Sirius convinced him to add some David Bowie and Lily convinced him to add Queen. Currently, I Did Something Bad was playing and James was already two bears in. Lily and James jumped on the counter and sang at the top of their lungs.

“THEY SAY I DID SOMETHING BADDDDDD THEN WHY’S IT FEEL SO GOODDDDD?” James sang. Lily followed with the next lines. “MOST FUN I EVER HAD AND I’D DO IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN IF I COULD!” 

Sirius stood their grinning at them for a while, then went to go find Remus. Making his way through the crowd, he ran into Dorcas Meadowes.

“Hey Sirius! Long time no see?” She said, clearly very drunk. 

“Oh Hi Dorcas! How’s your studies going?” They both had to scream over the music. 

“Yeah good. Here with anyone?” she replied.

“I was actually just looking for someone. It’s okay though. Want to get a drink?” Sirius decided it would probably be best to get a bit more drunk before talking to Remus. 

A few hours go by and Sirius decides to start looking for Remus again. Gid and Fabion were currently belting out the lyrics to Don’t Stop Me Now. 

Sirius pushed his way through the crowd, stopping every so often to recover from his dizziness. He probably should have reconsidered the last few beers he had. Suddenly a figure with the tawny hair he knew and loved appeared through the crowd. He was chatting with Lily. Sirius caught something about a new film that was coming out soon.

“Hey guys!” Sirius blurted out when he was within earshot. Remus turned toward him grinning.

“Hey! I was just looking for you actually.” 

_ Oh my god! Remus was looking for him. This was a dream come true. _

“I think I better go find James!” Lily said, winking at Sirius. Sirius suddenly got very nervous. He had talked to Remus alone twice before. Why was he getting cold feet now?

“What’s up?” Sirius asked, not sure what to say.

“Want to grab a drink?” Remus replied. Sirius knew they both didn’t need it but he didn’t know what else to say, so he accepted. 

They sipped their beers and Sirius finally got a shot of courage. 

“So you think i’m handsome huh?” Sirius said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah definitely. That leather jacket really complements your hair.” Remus replied smoothly.

_ We’re they flirting? Yeah they were totally flirting. _

“That’s what I thought!” 

Just then a familiar song came on. It was Getaway Car by Taylor Swift. 

“I love this song!” Sirius exclaimed. He took Remus’s hands and danced with him to the music. Remus was laughing but he seemed to be enjoying it.Sirius began singing the bridge.

“I'm in a getaway car. I left you in the motel bar. Put the money in a bag and I stole the keys! That was the last time you ever saw meeee!” Remus shut his awful singing up with a very passionate kiss. Sirius was so shocked. Was this really happening right now? Remus pulled away, winked and walked back into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/7/21 minor sentence errors fixed.  
> I’m hoping to get the new chapter up today!!


	4. jail cells, dates, and severus snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning there is some violence in this chapter. also, there is a bit of bad family stuff towards the end of the chapter so please keep that in mind.

Sirius stood in a corner of the Potter’s house. He could not move. It was like he was glued to the ground. He had to watch as the beautiful man that is Remus, walked away like nothing had happened. He loved it. Remus was so... he didn’t know how to describe it. Badass? Cool? 

Sirius was quickly snapped back to reality when James came skipping over. Despite being so drunk, Sirius felt very sober. All he wanted was for Remus’s lips to be on his again. 

“Hey mate, you alright?” James said concerned. 

“H-he...” Sirius took a long pause. He was processing what had happened.

“He what? Sirius I’m going mad over here!” James tapped his foot impatiently.

“He k-kissed me...” Sirius stammered. James mouth fell open. Suddenly he started screaming his girlfriends name.

“LILY!” He erupted into a run, causing quite the scene. Sirius wasn’t surprised. He had a lot of experience with a drunk James.

After endless questioning from both James and Lily, the party started dying. Sirius climbed up the creaky stairs to the guest bedroom and collapsed. Despite the night being crazy, he fell asleep easily, dreading the hangover that was to come the next morning. 

*

The next morning Sirius’s headache was terrible. He definitely had worse, but this one was still pretty bad. He had already thrown up twice that morning. Once, because of the hangover, the second time because of the smell of eggs James was frying downstairs.

“Morning.” Sirius grumbled. James handed him a plate with a sunny side-up egg and two pieces of bacon. It looked disgusting. He ate it anyway, knowing it would help the hangover. Lily insisted they go get coffee. Unable to refuse a good iced vanilla latte, (with oat milk, just how Sirius liked it.) Sirius accepted the offer and happily got dragged into the car by the red head. Sirius tried to remember last nights events. They threw a party. He had a few beers with Dorcas. James and Lily singing on the table. Getting drinks with Remus. Wait no, something else happened with Remus. 

“Bloody hell what happened!?” Sirius yelled out of frustration. Lily jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. 

“You mean when that handsome bloke kissed you?” Lily said with a smile. She looked very pleased with herself. Sirius’s mouth fell open. 

“Oh.” was all he could get out. He was so mad at himself. He couldn’t remember it. What if he never got to kiss Remus again? He would never remember what it felt like. Sirius quietly sulked and tried to forget about it until he saw Remus next.

After they got their coffee, Lily dropped Sirius off at his flat. He collapsed on his green couch. Sirius never really spent that much money on his house. He preferred to spend money on things for James’s house, that way it would actually get put to use. 

He dozed off for a few hours. He woke up by a buzz from his phone.

_ James: mission? _

Fucking James. He was disappointed. Sirius was hoping it was Remus. Still, a mission did sound fun right about now.

_ Sirius: Be at yours in an hour. _

*

“Hey,” Sirius told James, climbing into his car. “So what’s this mission?” 

“Oh nothing to illegal. I kind of just wanted to walk around town. You know, see if there’s any opportunities to beat Snape up for texting Lily yesterday.” James said with a sly smile. 

Severus (Snivullius) Snape was James and Sirius’s enemy. They were in a rivalry in boarding school. Snape had made the boys hate him more when he called Lily a homophobic slur because she was bisexual. She and Severus used to be friends, but she quickly dropped him after she figured out he was manipulating her, and that he was a homophobic racist. 

“Snivillus is hitting the town today? I feel bad. Everyone must be getting grease all over them.” Sirius sighed. “Wait, what did he text Lily?”

“He told her to meet him at the bookstore today. He also included the comment, “Don’t tell that arrogant little boyfriend of yours.” So, I want to beat him up.” James explained.

“Oh. That makes more sense now. He’s really clueless to think she wouldn’t tell you.” Sirius remarked.

“Well, he’ll know after today. Also who knows what he could’ve done to her? What if he kidnapped her or something!” James voice sounded slightly panicked. Snape did seem very sketchy, and Sirius never knew how Lily was friends with him before.

James drove them to town and they stepped inside the café to get tea before they started their mission.

James and Sirius sat at a booth by a window, sipping their tea and talking about all sorts of things. They were in the middle of discussing the latest football match when Sirius’s phone dinged.

_ Remus: Hey, do you wanna hang out later today? I really want to see you. _

Sirius dropped his phone on the table with his mouth hanging open. James eagerly grabbed his phone reading the message. He proceeded to drop the phone on the table as well. 

“Okay. Here’s the plan. We are going to complete our mission. Then I’m gonna go home. Your gonna hang out with Moony and go fall in love or shit.” James exclaimed.

“Moony?” Sirius asked curiously.

“Oh, shit right. Remus would always talk about the moon during the summer. He loved it so much, so I nicknamed him Moony. Cool right?”

“Yeah.” Sirius almost forgot to text Remus back. “What time should I tell him?” 

“Five. You guys could get dinner or something. Romantic!” At the moment James seemed more excited than Sirius was. Sirius’s stomach churned nervously as he typed.

_ Sirius:Yeah I’d love that. 5 work for you? _

_ Remus: Yup! Meet at the Three Broomsticks. _

James and Sirius quickly finished their tea. They needed to start searching. First, they checked the diner down the street. Then when walking to the bookstore, they spotted him. 

“Oi! Hey Snivillus.” Sirius cheered spitefully.

“What the fuck do you two want?” Snape sneered. Snape did always love a good fight.

“We just wanted to confront you, that’s all. Sirius explained.

“And what did I do exactly?” Snape said innocently.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe, you know, text my girlfriend?” Snape froze. His face grew red. Apparently, this was James’s cue to punch him. He hit Snape right in the nose and shook out his hand afterwards. Sirius could see the bruise already forming. Snape fell to the ground clutching his nose. It was bleeding. Since Severus was distracted, James nodded at Sirius as permission for him to throw his own punch. He hit his chest and finished him off with a kick in the shin. Snape was laying on the ground defeated.

At the worst possible moment, a cop car came driving up the side of the road. 

“Shit.” Sirius and James both muttered.

The same blonde deputy climbed out of the police car. 

“What is going on here. Care to explain yourselves? ‘Cause by the looks of it, you just beat this kid up.” She said sternly.

James and Sirius just looked at each other with panicked faces. 

“That’s what I thought. I’m afraid you boys are going to have to come with me to the station. I’ll call an ambulance for this lad.” She motioned for Sirius and James to climb into the cop car. They sat quietly as Deputy McKinnon drove. 

When they arrived at the police station, the blonde cop locked them up in a cell together. 

“Call someone to bail you out. Severus has the right to press charges and this could go to court.” she explained.

Snape wasn’t going to press charges, Sirius thought. He had told Lily to meet up with him and Sirius knew from experience that he had a criminal record. It looked bad enough that even Snape wouldn’t be that stupid.

“I really don’t want to bother Lily. She would be furious with me. Plus, she’s at Dorcas’s.” James explained.

“Yeah and Gid and Fab would be pissed we did this without him.” Sirius replied. James’ eyes lit up.

“Remus! Call Remus.” James suggested.

Sirius checked the time. It was 4:30. He wasn’t going to make it in time for their date. Well, Sirius didn’t really even know if it was considered a date. But there was no one else to call, so Sirius picked up the phone and dialed his number.

“Hello?” Remus said, confused.

“Hey Remus! This is Sirius. I was just wondering if you could maybe-“ Sirius was cut off by Remus’s laughing. 

“Sirius, do I need to come bail you out of jail?” Remus asked. He sounded like he was trying to hold in his giggles.

“Um yeah. How did you guess that?” 

“The number said it was the county jail.” 

“Oh.” Sirius was slightly embarrassed.

“Be there soon.” Remus hung up.

“Okay, he’s coming.” Sirius said dryly. James had a smirk on his face. Sirius had to refrain from smacking him.

The two boys waited in the cell for about 15 minutes until Remus got there. He gave them a stern look as he was talking to the Deputy. Finally, it was time for them to be released. Sirius was disappointed. He was supposed to be hanging out with Remus right now, not having him bail him out of jail.

As they were walking back outside Remus said, “It’s a shame really. I was looking forward to our date Sirius.” He said it so casually that Sirius almost fell over. 

“So it was a date?!” James asked excitedly.

“Well I thought that was kind of obvious since I kissed him last night.” Remus said scratching his head. Sirius smacked James on his shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“Yeah I was pretty sure it was a date, just not completely.” Sirius told Remus, rolling his eyes at James. Remus nodded.

“I’m assuming you guys need a ride home?” Remus asked. 

“Can you drop us off at the café? My car is there.” James explained.

Sirius slipped into the passenger seat and James sat in the back. They drove to the café in comfortable silence. 

When they arrived James climbed out of the car. Sirius was ready to do the same, but Remus touched his arm.

“Hey, I know it’s pretty late but if you still wanna do that date...” Remus avoided eye contact. 

_ Oh my god. Remus is nervous. Around me! _

James was just staring at them awkwardly through the window. 

“It’s alright Sirius, I have Lily. Go have fun!” James winked. Sirius nodded and watched as he walked off towards his car.

“Hi.” Sirius said. He couldn’t believe his harmless crush had became a real thing.

“Hey. Do you wanna go to dinner? I’m starving.” 

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Sirius replied a big grin on his face.

Remus drove them over to the café where they got seated in a little booth in the back corner of the restaurant. They made small talk as they waited for their food to be ready. 

Remus was so funny. He was one of those people who didn’t even have to try. He was just naturally funny and sarcastic. Sirius loved it. 

“So, tell me about yourself. I realized I really don’t know that much about you. Just that your a handsome bloke. Oh, and a criminal that I had to bail out of jail.” Remus exclaimed.

Sirius blushed. “Well, I had a really abusive family that disowned me, I drive a motorcycle, and I was thinking about getting a tattoo...” Sirius was rambling but Remus just smiled. 

“You should take me on a ride one day.” Remus said bluntly.

“Really? That would be fun.” Sirius replied.

“No, I was kidding. I would never trust you to drive that thing, especially with my body on it.” 

“Too late. It’s happening.” Sirius smirked. 

“Merlin...”

“Alright, tell me about you.” Sirius demanded. 

“I like to read, I play the bass... oh, and I’m a werewolf.” 

“Very funny. What kind of books do you like?”

“Mostly fantasy.” Remus explained.

Their food finally arrived. Sirius was so happy. He was on a date with the perfect man, he was sure of it. They started eating their food. Sirius ordered fish and chips and Remus ordered shepherds pie.

After they finished eating, Sirius insisted that he got the bill. Remus argued, but eventually accepted that Sirius wasn’t going to give up.They decided to go for a stroll around town before Remus dropped Sirius off.

It was a full moon. Sirius remembered James talking about how much Remus loved the moon.

“Hey Moony?” Sirius had to reframe from laughing as he cringed at his own words. 

“How do you know about that nickname?” Remus asked confused.

“James.” Sirius replied quickly. Remus chuckled. Suddenly Sirius felt Remus’s pinky trace the outside of his hand. He built up the confidence to scoop up Remus’s hand and swing their arms back and forth.

Remus looked at him and smiled. It was such a perfect night. Sirius could see Remus’s facial features illuminated in the moonlight. 

The walked hand in hand. Remus led him to a park and sat them down on a bench. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally Remus spoke.

“So why did you get disowned?” Remus asked cautiously. Sirius usually didn’t like talking about his family but Remus made it feel easy. It was like it didn’t really matter what they thought as long as he had him. 

“They didn’t really approve of all the gay shit. I got a fake boyfriend just to piss them off. They blew up at me and kicked me out. James took me in, and I stayed with him until after school finished. I have my own place now, but i still spend almost all my time at his house.” Sirius explained. Remus listened intently and stroked Sirius’s hand with his thumb. 

“They sound terrible.” Remus said gently. Sirius wanted to change the subject. He was also going to collapse into a puddle if Remus kept stroking his hand.

Sirius shrugged, “So, let’s talk about you being a werewolf!” he suggested.

“Oh Sirius, I’m so sorry. It is a full moon which means I now have to tear you to shreds.” Remus explained. Sirius laughed. 

“After all we’ve been through?” Sirius asked, making fake sniffling noises. Remus was laughing now too. All of the sudden they made eye contact. It seemed like they were the only two people in the world. Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus. After pulling back, he could see Remus’s red flushed cheeks. 

“Your cute.” Sirius said confidently. Remus ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I seem to have been told that before.” Remus shot back. Sirius shook his head smiling and stood up. He took Remus’s hand as they made their way back to his car.

When they got back to Sirius’s flat, Remus kissed Sirius goodbye. He was glad Remus couldn’t see him blush in the darkness of the car. He made his way into his house, promising Remus they would go out again soon. He immediately texted James what had happened. Soon after, he drifted off to sleep dreaming of Remus and his soft lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went through all the chapters to fix the spacing of the paragraphs. the next chapter is the last!! I’ve really loved writing this and i’m excited to wrap up the story.  
> 2/17/21: hey guys, i haven’t been writing recently, but i just started the next chapter. it will hopefully be up in a few days xx


End file.
